


Lost in the Boobs… I mean Woods

by RomithaKuran



Series: This Time I'll Save You [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heda Lexa (The 100), Lexa Loves Boobs, Lexa Loves Clarke Griffin, POV Clarke Griffin, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, dominant lexa, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomithaKuran/pseuds/RomithaKuran
Summary: Lexa guides Clarke away from everyone and deep into the woods.There she tries to tear Clarke’s shirt only with her teeth. Clarke gives in and promise her that her boobs are only hers.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Series: This Time I'll Save You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713136
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Lost in the Boobs… I mean Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This story takes place towards the end of chapter 10 of This Time I’ll Save you.  
> I hope you like it =)

Lexa and I were talking about how to integrate our people for better co-habitation in Trikru territory. I was deep in conversation and paying little attention to where we were going.

A fraction of her army was accompanying us back to my camp to deliver supplies for my people, but they were far enough from us that their voices and the noise of the horses couldn’t be heard.

I noticed that Lexa kept guiding me away from the resting area and deeper into the woods. “We should go back. They will be ready to continue any moment” I said stopping and turning around. All I could see were trees, with their leaves and branches obscuring my vision.

“Clarke” Lexa said taking a step closer to me. She is wearing her Commander attire, full armor, belts holding daggers and throwing knives and her crimson sash. She left her double swords on her saddle. _'Too many clothes'_ Thought my apparently lustful mind.

I hesitate for a moment. _‘She wouldn’t, not here_ ’ I though. However, when I saw her face and looked into her eyes, I noticed the lust in them. Her beautiful green eyes have darkened. “Someone could see us” I let out with a trembling voice. Last night was like a dream. We made love all night and only fallen asleep when the first signs of dawn appeared. I thought that would satiate our desire, but it looks like Lexa wanted more and the little self-restrain I have left, was disappearing by the second. 

“There is no one around” She said, her voice one octave lower than usual and taking another step towards me. I felt like a forest animal, she was ready to pounce, and there was nowhere I could run to hide. Not that I wanted to hide, but it would be nice to have options. 

Grounders were very comfortable with sex. I have lost count of how many sex references I’ve heard since I landed on the ground. And in more than one occasion I have walked into a couple, or a threesome. No judgment on my part, it’s their body. However, for me, letting go of my inhibitions and allow Lexa to do, whatever she has in mind, requires little more courage. And I say courage because after seeing into her eyes, I thought last night was not enough for me either. “Lexa” I said summoning some command in my voice.

“Tell me what you want” She whispered, but in the silence of the forest I heard her loud and clear. “If you ask me to stop, I will stop. If you want me to continue, you have to say it”

Her voice was like velvet urging me to let her make her kill. The only problem, I was the prey. I felt my body answering to her desires,, but I wasn't ready to let her hunt me, yet. “Why did you bring me here?” I asked to avoid taking any decisions.

“I wanted to be alone with you, Clarke” She answered. Lexa has gone a long way since yesterday. Yesterday she was shy, and I could feel if not hear the trembling on her voice and her hesitating moves before every step we took. Today she was the personification of confidence. _‘Lexa’_ I thought pressing my thighs together feeling wetness already forming.

“Why are you risking being seen?” I kept avoiding the subject because now I was sure that I wanted her too, but I was afraid of the repercussions of our actions. No one could know about our relationship. The alliance was too new, too weak. The coalition would think I influence her, and that would be dangerous for her. I still remember the coup Queen Nia tried to pull.

“Because once you get to your camp, and I deliver the supplies, I must go” She confessed. “I am not sure I am ready to leave you” She continue talking but she did not approach me anymore. “Last time, we were tear apart from each other too soon. I regret my decisions at Mt. Weather, I regret leaving you”

“I don’t blame you” This is the first time we talked about what happened in the mountain. I knew talking about her feelings was difficult for her, but it meant she trusts me. ‘ _She trusts me’_ This realization only made me desire her even more.

“But I do. And when I came back. When we came back” She corrected herself. “I realized that my whole life I have been negating myself from everything that feels good. I don’t want to do it anymore” She finished.

“Lexa” I said droppng my barriers. I don’t know if she had planned it like this. I doubt it, we have been more than busy since we woke up and I had to sneak, without much luck, out of her tent in the morning. I took a step closer. “Kiss me” I whispered.

She closed the distance between us. Her lips were burning against mine. They were so soft. They felt so good. They were mine.

She wrapped one hand in my neck guiding me to where she wanted my mouth. Her other hand was firm on my hip. She guided me to change the angle and nibble my lower lip before sucking on it a little.

A whimper escaped my lips. The kiss was slow but charge with passion. After only a moment I felt her tongue touching my lower lip.

_‘It feels so good having Lexa pressing me to her body, her hands guiding my every movement for her pleasure, and her tongue brushing my lip’_. I almost forget that what would come after will be even better, so I allowed her entrance.

She explored with her tongue and I let her because it felt just too good. I felt her slipping her tongue out and I chased her unconsciously, sucking on it, recapturing it in my mouth. She let me control the kiss then. And this change in power made me bold. I needed more.

I moved my hands from Lexa’s back to her gorgeous ass. She was pure muscle, but her ass was the only part of her body, besides her boobs, that was soft. I squeezed hard pulling her, so our hips were press against the other tightly.

She gasped but I captured her lips back. I needed her closer, I wanted her closer. I took a step forward trying the impossible which was pressing our bodies closer together.

It happen fast, we lost our balance and fell to the ground. I let go of Lexa’s ass to stop my fall and not crush her with my body. “Are you ok?” I asked panting a little. We had kissed for so long that I felt my lungs struggle to get more oxygen and my heart beating erratically pumping blood to my body, specially to certain part between my legs.

Lexa accommodated herself on the floor. She moved a couple of branches and put both hands in my hips “I am now” She nuzzled her nose along my jaw line and let her lips brush the skin close to my ear and neck sending waves of shock to though all my body.

“Good, because now I don’t want to stop” I told her shifting my weight. Since the fall I was in a plank position and my arms were getting tired.

“Don’t” Whispered Lexa separating her mouth from my neck only a millimeter. “I want to feel you against me” and she bit me. She bit me. I was sure she wouldn't leave a mark... right?

_‘Damn it Lexa. I’ll be angry if it hadn’t felt so damn good’_

I lower my body to press her in between the ground and me. _Now who is the hunted and who is he hunter?’_

She grabbed my hips tighter and directed them to grind against hers. _‘Ok, you can be the hunter this time only’_

She moved in sync with me, holding my gaze and guiding my every movement so she could feel my thigh between her legs, and I could feel hers. “Kiss me” she ordered, but it could pass for a plead the way her eyes were burning with passion.

We kissed, I sucked her tongue and she bit my lips. The time for soft has past and our movements were harder against the other.

“Lexa” I said separating my mouth from hers for a moment.

“I know” She said understanding that time was our enemy. We could only escape from our people for so long before someone comes looking for us and Lexa had to murder them for interrupting our pleasure.

She maneuvered her hands between our bodies and to cup my sex. Instinctively I bucked against her hand “So eager Clarke” She smirked.

“I love how you say my name” I confessed “It's so sexy, so hot whe you say it” I moaned in her ear before sucking her ear lobe. 

Lexa pressed her hand harder against my crotch making me moan again. “You are amazing Clarke” She murmured against my collar bone. I don’t know how but Lexa has sliden a little lower. She moved her hand to my pants button and zipper but didn't move anymore. I rose a little to look at her questioning why did she dared to stop.

Of course, Lexa, being the perfect gentlewoman she is, wouldn’t get in my pants, quite literally, without explicit consent. “Lexa, I want you” I managed to say even if my body was burning on desire.

She kissed the spot where my neck meets my body and started to undo my jeans. She moved her hands to caress my butt before pulling my pants and underwear to my thighs. I felt vulnerable, exposed to the elements. Anyone could pass and they would get a first-row show and that made it all more exiting. The possibility of getting caught . I never thought I’ll be into sex in the woods but when I felt Lexa’s fingers gliding through my folds, I felt amazing.

“Clarke you’re so wet” Whispered Lexa kissing the skin exposed by my cleavage before passing her tongue over the same area. She moved her other hand to my ass caressing it and squeezing it.

“Mhmm” I murmured lost in the sensation. I had my eyes close, but I could feel Lexa’s every movement. Specially her fingers that started to draw soft lazy circles on my clit. 

She slide a little lower and with her teeth pulled my shirt lower. I could care less if she ripped my shirt because her hands were doing an amazing job on my clit. Steady circles that only after several turns would move lower to gather wetness and continue with their job.

Only when I hear her growl, I open my eyes “What are you trying to do?” I asked short of breath. I don’t deserve to be short of breath, I wasn’t moving. I was barely holding myself.

“Moving this” She growl again tearing my shirt a little. If I wasn’t so fucking turned on by Lexa, I would laugh. The mighty Commander of the 12 clans losing a battle with a shirt.

“What do you want” I asked raising an eyebrow and lifting myself a little higher to see her expression. She has stopped stroking my clit, which, I regretted, but this was one in a lifetime opportunity.

Lexa didn’t answer but she nuzzled the newly exposed skin of my breasts.

“You want my boobs Lexa?” I asked amused. I was still very turned on, but Lexa looked amazing underneath me trying to get to her prize.

“Sha Clarke” She said against my skin with a husky voice. “I want our boobs” She continue. “I want to see them” She whispered. “I want to kiss them” and she pressed her lips to my skin. “I want to lick them and bite them” and she did just that but in the limited area she had access to.

The amusement vanished. I felt a new flood of wetness. I wanted to give her what she wanted. Give her anything she asks, anything she desires. I moved to a sitting position, still very aware that I had my parts at my thighs and that Lexa’s hands were resting between my folds and grabbing my ass.

I took of my jacket, my shirt, which has one more tear, and for the final part I made sure to pass my hands for all my body, neck, collar bone, shoulders, belly, and yes over my breasts too. All of that for Lexa, to give her a visual show before letting her have her way with my body. Finally, I unhooked my bra and throw it with the rest of my clothes. “They are yours Lexa” I said seductively. “My breasts are only for you” I repeated, this time lowering myself to our previous position, so Lexa’s face was only centimeters from me.

“Mine” She whispered pressing her lips softly next to my nipple. “Only mine” She said before she intensified her touch.

She started to move her hand again. That and her mouth sucking the underside of my boobs had me panting in seconds. She moved her hand to penetrate me with her fingers.

“Yes Lexa, yours. Only yours” I said totally enveloped in the sensations. Her fingers pumping in and out, her other hand had moved to my back pressing me lower and Lexa’s mouth was now nibling my nipple.

“Yours” I cry into the forest “Only yours, only for you”

I was close, very close. The build up was magnificent. I only needed I little more, a little push to fall from the edge.

“Lexa” I started to chant. “Lexa”

I felt a pressure on my clit. “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa Lexaahhh” I moaned as the orgasm consumed me. My body tensed, muscles contracted, and the walls of my vagina clamped Lexa’s fingers. I was faintly aware of my mouth repeating Lexa’s name like a mantra and a flood covering Lexa’s hand. Lexa never stopped her ministrations helping me to ride my orgasm like a pro.

“Clarke” Called Lexa’s voice from far away.

“Clarke” She called again but this time she felt closer.

I felt her nuzzling my cheeks and my nose, and her fingers stroking my back “Clarke” She called for the third time, and this time I felt her the closest, right next to me, though underneath me would be a better description.

“Lexa” I breathed, still uncapable of opening my eyes. Instead, I let my body collapse completely on top of her hiding my face on the crook of her neck.

I rested there a couple of seconds, engulfed in Lexa’s arms.

“Lexa, that was amazing” I whispered against her skin before kissing my way up to her lips.

“I’m glad you are satisfied Clarke” She answered kissing me kindly. However, her hands seemed to have their own mind as she lowered them to fondle my but once again. But they didn’t stay there for long as they moved to my thighs until they reached… my pants? _‘Oh, she’s dressing me’_ I thought smiling.

“What’s so funny” Asked Lexa cupping my face with her hands now that my pants were in their place.

“Nothing, it’s just that after what we just did" I said biting he lip "You put my clothes back on immediatly after” I said chuckling.

“Not all of your clothes” She said smirking and moving a hand to grab one of my boobs and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Lexa” I exclaimed surprised that she would just reach and grab my boob, just like that. I mean, one thing is to touch me when we are… like we were a moment ago, but something else is to grab it when we are talking.

“If I remember well” She said turning her thumb on my nipple without any signs of inhibition. “You said these were mine” She finished turning us around so now she was on top.

I bit my lip _‘Yeah, I kind of said that’_ “Maybe” I said under my breath.

“No Clarke” She said moving her other hand mirroring the first one and squeezing. “You said ‘They are yours, they are only for you’”

“Yes, but only to stop you from tearing my clothes apart with your teeth” I lied fast.

“You took your clothes off, by your own hand” Lexa answered nuzzling into my neck. “You even put a show for me, Clarke. Touching yourself” She said the last part licking my neck. “Mmm, you even lowered yourself to my reach. You wanted to give them to me, thank you. I promise to take great care of them” She whispered before taking a nipple into her mouth.

_‘Wow, Lexa is really a boob lover’_

“Mm… Ok" I said suppressing a moan, "but you can’t do this when there are others around” I said a little lost by the sensation of her mouth on me and giving up. In that order, first lost, then giving up. I’ll never give up if it weren’t for her marvelous mouth doing marvelous things to my nipples.

I didn’t want to give in, really… but… _Who do I want to lie?_ Lexa has me wrapped in her little finger, or in this case her tongue. I knew it and the knowledge made me blush.

This was a different kind of intimate. This wasn’t a lost-in-passion intimate. This is enjoying-each-other’s-bodies-just-because-we-can kind of intimate.

“You are very soft Clarke. So tender under my touch” Lexa whispered to my ear fondling my boobs and making me shudder. “But you said they are mine” I was about to interrupt her and give her a piece of my mind if she thinks she can grab my boobs for her entertainment whenever she wants, but she silenced me with a kiss. “I am selfish Clarke” She whispered again, never stopping to touch my breasts. “I would never share these with anyone” She said moving down my body to kiss what she considered her property. “Besides, no one can know about us yet” She finished kissing each nipple before sitting straddling my thighs.

I totally forget about that. _‘Put it together Griffin’_

“Come one” Lexa said standing up in a swift move. Then, she helped me up and kissed me again.

“Lexa” I said blushing “We haven’t…I mean, you’re not yet” For all the bravado I show on my day to day I was acting like a 14 year-old now. I buried my face in her neck again. That was quickly becoming my safe place.

“I am content as we are Clarke, besides we have to go back, or someone will come for us” She said gently wrapping me in her arms.

“Why do you keep saying my name?” I asked while kissing her neck.

“Because you said you like it when I say it, Clarke. And want you to have everything you like”

_‘She is so good to me’_ Hearing this gave me the nerve to look at her eyes and ask “Are you sure you are ok? I want to return the favor; I can go down on you if you want. I know you liked it... I mean… before, you were kind of intense”

She kissed me, just a peck in the lips really. “I wanted to have you” She said smiling. “I am sorry if I pressure you. I swear it wasn’t my intention” She said turning serious in a blink of an eye.

“No, I like it. I like you like that too”

“Yeah, like what?” Asked Lexa raising an eyebrow and smirking. _‘She is so full of herself now’_

“All needy and horny” I said shoving her away from me. I turned around and crossed my arms on my chest.

“Oh, come on Clarke” Lexa wrapped her arms around me. “I’m sorry, I won’t tease anymore” She promised kissing my neck. “Please, don’t be mad, I’ll behave” She insisted kissing my shoulders now and not moving her hands above my waist even once. Points to Lexa for self-control. I know I don’t have any.

That’s when I understood it. I have Lexa wrapped in my finger as much as she has me. Maybe even more, because I was aware of this, and most probably, she wasn’t.

“No more teasing” Is said faking a serious voice.

“No more” She agreed kissing me behind the ear.

“You’ll behave”

“Yes, I’ll behave” She agreed quickly.

_‘Hummm… let’s see how far she'll go’_

“You can’t touch my boobs”

She whimpered “But you said they were mine” She said pouting.

_God, what am I going to do with her, she’s is so cute._

“You have to ask first” I insisted. To be honest, it’s kind of a turn on having Lexa so fascinated by my boobs, and every time she touches them it feels very good.

“Ok, I will Clarke” She agreed sucking on my earlobe.

Good thing she agreed so easily, because I was ready give in to her demands, again.

“You better” I said turning around and wrapping my arms around her.

“Clarke” Called Lexa with her most serious Heda voice “May I please touch your breasts?”

I couldn’t avoid laughing. “Yes Lexa, you may touch them”


End file.
